Average Joe
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Just an average 9 – 5 workday. After Swan Song.


Average Joe

BY: Wolfa Moon

DIS: No own. Having fun.

SUM: Just an average 9 – 5 workday. After Swan Song.

AJ

Dean had become a family man. He worked his 9-5 job at the mechanic shop. Sometimes taking an early one to catch one of Ben's games. Being an Average Joe. Thing is he wasn't the only one who was an average Joe, once.

AJ

The skies had opened with trepidation. Barely able to see 3 feet in front of him. Dean didn't care. Lisa was making meatloaf. And he had been craving it all day. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Then gripped tightly to miss the obstruction in the road.

"Holy shit." Staling the car. He turned back to see what he missed. A body. "Come on." Dean swore again reaching for his gun. Better safe than sorry. Opening the door he made his ways over. Knowing humans can be just as cruel as the demons in hell. Nudging the body with his foot the body didn't move much. Ok. On an idiot scale of bad ideas. Dean knelt down and flipped the body over. This time he really cursed.

"Shit."

AJ

Dean barged through the doors. Lisa startled.

"Dean, what's going on?" Dean didn't answer as he marched up the stairs and headed to the bathroom. She followed and watched as Dean began to strip the trench coat man. "Dean?" Dean continued to disrobe the man.

"Lis, can you start the shower. He's freezing."

"Who is he?" she asked while preparing the shower.

"A friend." Dean quickly stripped off his shirt and began to lift the naked form into the shower. The reaction was instantaneous. Body jerked to life. "Whoa." Dean cried as the body wiggled and slipped. Lisa jumped in to help. "Easy, easy." The man's blue eyes tried to focus.

"Dean," came the whispered response.

"I got yah Jimmy." The man smiled and let the darkness take him again. Lisa helped Dean carried Jimmy into his extra bedroom. Laying him down they dried him off.

"Dean, what happened to him?" Dean shuck his head as he ran his fingers through the tussled drenched hair.

"Give me the cliff notes."

"This is Jimmy. Castiel's vessel."

"Castiel, your angel?"

"He's not my angel." She smiled at him with, yes he is. It was always Castiel this, Castiel that. If Dean went that way. Lisa bet he would be with him right now.

"So why is he here? And where is Castiel."

"I don't know." Dean began to fix the man up.

AJ

Dean watched Jimmy sleep. Ben came into the room and sat on Dean's lap.

"Is he ok?"

"He will be."  
"I hope so. He seems nice." Dean smiled at Ben's assumption. True when he met Jimmy before he was a nice family man. Doing this all for his family. His family. Dean could appreciate that.

"He is." A groan from the bed made Dean move toward the bed. "Jimmy?"

"Yeah," he croaked. Dean grabbed a glass of water and helped him drink it. "Thank you."

"So mind telling me what's going on?" Jimmy winced at trying to remember. "Or is it a comet deal again."

"Always a comet, but he wanted me to remember something." Jimmy raised a hand to stroke his temples but was stopped when his bandaged hand hit his bound head.

"Jimmy?" Jimmy eyes squinted more in pain. He bent in half when it got more intense. "Jimmy!" Jimmy began to whimper. Dena put an arm around him trying to steady him. He let Jimmy rock in his arms. True this wasn't his friend. But Jimmy is a part of this no matter what. "What's wrong?"

"They're talking."

"You can hear them?" Jimmy nodded.

"Something is going on. I don't know what." Jimmy answered the question before it was asked. Then he slumped suddenly against Dean.

"Whoa." Lisa came in the room then.

"What's going on?"

"Angel talk." Dean informed. He looked to the man in his arms. Lisa could only watch at how protective Dean was. How protective he is of everyone he finds worthy. She moved onto the bed. She laid a hand on Dean. Dean nodded to her. She stroked Jimmy's hair.

"Jimmy?" he looked up at her. She got her first glimpse of his blue eyes. They took her breath away. But there was pain there. "You hungry?" He nodded.

"Better lock the pantry. He'll eat you out of house and home."

"Really."

"Angel's don't eat." Jimmy informed her.

"Well then let's get you downstairs and put some meat on those bones."

"Thank you mam."

"Lisa. It's Lisa."

"Thank you, Lisa." Never let it be said that Jimmy Novak had no manners. Looking up he felt the world tilt.

"Whoa." Dean said as he felt the man go limp noodle on him again. "Jimmy, you ok?"

"Yeah, just…" he didn't really know if he was ok or not. He really wanted to eat though. "I'm hungry."

"Good, let's eat."

AJ

The family sat around the dining room table. Jimmy making Ben laugh at how much he could pack away.

"When were the last time you ate?" Ben asked. Jimmy looked to Dean. He would know better than him. And he did know, Famine. Even stood around while the angel puked it all up too.

The group ate in silence. Jimmy mmmed around the food in his mouth. Lisa smiled happily as he packed the food away.

"Slow down, there is more."

"Are you sure?" Dean smirked. Jimmy stopped and belched.

"Excuse me," he said ducking his head. Ben laughed.

"Good appetite." Ben said. Then he belched to tell him it is okay. Dean focused his eyes on the man. Something huge had happened. Only seeing some of the damage on Jimmy. Who still needed a proper shower? And also to tell him what the hell is going on. Looking at Castiel in a t-shirt made him smile. But the unhealed road rash on his arms made him remember Jimmy at the helm. He continued to eat but slower now. His one hand holding the food. The other rubbing his temple. Dean watched. Jimmy's head shot back. Food forgotten. He rushed to Jimmy's side as he was seizing on the floor.

"Dean, what's going on?" Dean grabbed Jimmy and held him to his chest.

"Come on guys can't you leave him alone." Yelling to the sky. Jimmy stopped moving going limp. Looking down at his request granted. Dean stared down. He was so limp. "Jimmy?" resting two fingers to make sure he had a pulse. He did. "Thank god."

"Dean, what is going on?"

"I wish I knew." Lifting Jimmy in his arms he carried him into his room. Yes he had a separate room from Ben. Keep up appearances. Laying him down he took Jimmy in. Oh man.

AJ

His head pounded. The voices were a quiet mummer in the back round. That he could live with. For now. There was one though that he heard. Not in his head.

"Hey Jimmy you okay?" Dean leaned forward. Jimmy's glazed eyes focusing. "There you are?"

"What happened?" Wanting to move but the pounding ache stopped him.

"You were eating and then you seized." Jimmy nodded and regretted it. Dean held a glass to his lips. Sitting back Dean watched as Jimmy tried to get comfortable.

"Hey you hungry?" Jimmy smiled. That made Dean smile. But the pain made his stomach think otherwise.

"Maybe later." He opened his eyes again to see Dean. Then looks to the door. Ben was standing there but moved away when Jimmy spied him. "When did you have a kid?" Dean looked to where Ben was but not now.

"I don't." He smiled. "He's Lisa's but I.." am in my heart. Jimmy nodded in understanding. Dean watched as Jimmy's face contorted. Then it clicked. Jimmy's family. His wife. His daughter. "Do you want to call them, I mean.. You know.. Um,"

"Claire." Jimmy answered. "I wish I could," remembering the last time when he ran away and put them in danger.

"You can call them." Shacking his head Jimmy stared up at the ceiling.

"No, I can't." Jimmy groaned and rolled over. Dean looked up. Yeah this family moment was going well. Defiantly not a Kodiak one.

"Well then write a letter."

"Later, AAHHH!" Jimmy grabbed his head. Dean was beside him in a moment. Holding him down. The voices grew louder. Then stopped. Opening his blue eyes wide he stared deeply into Dean's. Dean could swear it was Cas looking through again but then it was gone. "They're coming." Jimmy began to get up.

"Whoa dude, where are you going?"

"They're coming to get me." Dean came around and helped him up.

"Who's coming?" Jimmy rubbed his eyes then focused them.

"Castiel wanted me to remember something. I need to run. Raphael was coming after him. They want to kill me, end my line."

"And if they do?" Jimmy's eyes bore into his. So much of Castiel shining through. Then it clicked.

"Then Castiel can't take a vessel." Jimmy gave a moment to ponder. And he pondered. "Claire." Worry filled he went to the phone on the bed table. Fingers moving like lightening to dial a number. "Please pick up. Please." Then there was a whoosh of wind and a storm appeared. No answer on the phone he dialed again.

"I think we need to get out of here." He wasn't bringing an angel down on Lisa and Ben. Grabbing Jimmy he began to carry Jimmy out of the house. "Lisa, stay here." Lisa began to protest as he opened the door and it banged from the wind force.

"Dean, what is going on?"

"I'll explain later." He gave a quick kiss on her check. Grabbing Jimmy they got into his baby.

AJ

They dove through the storm. It hounded them. It chased them. Dean looked occasional to Jimmy. Jimmy seemed to be dazing. But he learned that look. The angels were talking again. Then the Impala stalled.

"What the hell?" Jimmy turned to Dean. Dean looked at him. Then they both turned at the light show that performed in front of the car.

"They're here." Jimmy watched as the rain died down and the lightening halted. But it arced around the man who stood in front of the car. The lighting being the man's wings. Identifying him as angel.

"Raphael." The mechanic vessel stood embodied by the arch in front of them.

"Get out of the car." He ordered. Jimmy went to open the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"He wants me not you." Dean could not believe this. Jimmy is as crazy as his angel.

AJ

Raphael grew impatient. But he could see the two arguing in the car. He had him. He had the vessel. And he would bring Castiel to him and he would end this. The doors opened. The two men got out and walked toward him. Dean grabbing Jimmy like he is crazy for walking straight toward an archangel. Fighting with the smaller man to see this is nuts. Raphael smiled at the pathetic humans. But eyes gleamed as Castiel's visage approached. Dean still fighting with the smaller man to stop.

"Thank you vessel for making this so easy."

"Jimmy, this is crazy. You can't do this." Dean pleaded

"Yes he can." Raphael glared at him then to his prize.

"Yes I can." Jimmy looked deep into Dean's eyes. Making him see. Dean grabbed at Jimmy again as he turned to Raphael. The two man before him squabbling like dogs over a bone. He smiled at their pettiness. Then Dean ripped Jimmy's shirt open. Then Raphael saw. Saw the sigil. The scar. Jimmy placed his hand on the scar.

"NOO!" the storm raged for a mere second. Then it was gone. Everything stopped. Jimmy slumped to the ground with Dean catching him. Bringing Jimmy in close.

"That was a good plan." Jimmy nodded. Exhausted. The light poured through him. Dean finally seeing what the angel did the first time around. Leaving a permanent scar on them. No matter how many times he was put back together. It was now a part of him. Clapping Jimmy on the shoulder he hauled him back to the Impala.

Shivering Jimmy laughed.

"What?" he tapped his temple.

"Raphael is pissed." Dean smiled. Good on them.

"Let's get something to eat." Jimmy nodded at that.

AJ

Dean had called Lisa telling her they were okay. Now it was Jimmy's turn to call his family. Dean watched as Jimmy cradle the phone with love that he wishes he could express to the other person on the other side of the wire. Dean looked around as the waitress walked by with other orders. They had ordered the usual. Bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon. And fries, piled high. Dean wanted to cry too as Jimmy said his heart filled good byes.

The food arrived and they dove in.

"That was a good plan Jimmy." Jimmy smiled around his burger.

"Thank you." Shoving another fry in his mouth. Dean smiled at the healthy appetite. Grabbing the waitress he ordered apple pie a la mode, for both of them.

"So how are you?"

"Don't worry Castiel will be back soon." Dean sighed. Was he so readable?

"Not that I don't love having you around I just."

"Miss you're friend. I know. I miss him too." Dean's eyebrows rose high. Disbelief. Cas had made his body explode twice. Well both done by arch's but still. Kaboom, or sploush which ever you prefer.

"Why did he ditch in the first place?"

"Claire." He said around his last fry. "They were heading toward them and chasing me at the same time. " he swallowed. They reached her before me. So we made a command decision. Distraction and concur."

"So you and him talk?"

"We had to. It worked." The lady came over with the pie. Jimmy licked his chops. Dean smiled wide.

"Dig in Jimmy." He did. After his first bite he hummed.

"When Castiel gets back in here. Make sure he eats something. Especially," he loaded another forkful and into his mouth. Dean nodded. The world needed pie. And apparently so did Jimmy. The sacrifices Dean made. Sharing his pie. Dean ate another bite.

"I can arrange that." Jimmy nodded in appreciation. Then he tilted his head. Dean watched him. Jimmy began to eat faster. Guess Cas was coming home. Dean called the waitress for another round of pie. Jimmy gulped down his milk. "Breath."

"Not enough time." Jimmy may have a raw deal. Dean pushed his pie in front of Jimmy.

"You have time." Jimmy pushed it back.

"No time." He got up. "He'll be right back." He made a move to exit but Dean stopped him.

"You did good." Jimmy nodded. Then reached inside his pocket and handed it to Dean.

"Thanks." Jimmy walked out. Dean looked at the letter. To the Novak's. Angel mail. Castiel walked back in. Dean began to dive into his piece of pie. Cas sat down across from dean.

"Welcome back." Cas nodded. The waitress came back and placed the second round down. Cas stared at it. "Eat it Cas." He looked down at the pie. "For Jimmy." Castiel lifted the fork and took a bite. Yeah he could keep that promise to Jimmy. Especially the pie rule.

The end.


End file.
